Nuestro secreto
by AmericaFullbuster
Summary: Naruto se pone a recordar años atrás cuando Sasuke estaba en la aldea. y Naruto no tenia otra opción mas que acudir con Sasuke fue a buscarlo en la vivienda de este.Para que? Cual secreto prometieron no revelar? one shot


**HOLA! **

**Soy nueva en esto espero que tengan compasión de mi TwT**

**En fin espero reviews etc **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (eso todos lo saben)**

**Esta historia es un one shot y es algo yaoi xD **

**Les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando "inocent days" de hitomi**

Un Buen Recuerdo

En la aldea de la hoja caminaba un chico de cabello amarillo y ojos azules alto con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que había comido ramen de ichiraku .de repente se escucha una voz que lo llamaba

Sakura:Narutoooo!

Naruto volteo y le sonrió era una chica de cabello rosa corto y ojos verdes

Sakura:Oye te invito un ramen que te parece?

Naruto(con una gran sonrisa) Hablas enserio?(tocándose la cabeza)

Si naruto estoy de buenas ya que en mi práctica con tsnade-sama me fue de maravilla

Naruto: es que vengo de ichiraku pero no importa

-Ya en ichiraku

Sakura:Naruto…..

Naruto:Dime sarkura que pasa (comiendo rápidamente)

Sakura: a sasuke no le gustaba el ramen verdad?

Naruto (dejo de comer ) y quedo en silencio contestándole

Naruto:Sasuke era muy delicado respecto a la comida ,pero…

(cambia de conversación) y dime has visto a kakashi sensei? Últimamente no lo eh visto

En fin se está haciendo tarde no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa sakura?

Sakura (mirando algo seria después sonríe) está bien naruto

Después de que naruto dejo a sakura a su casa se quedo pensando en lo que le había preguntado llegando a su casa toda desordenada se hecho a su cama mirando hacia la ventana

Naruto:sasuke en verdad no eras el chico serio que la gente conocía….

Naruto cierra los ojos y empieza a recordar…

FLASHBACK

Sasuke! Te venceré naruto gritando algo cansado

Naruto tu nunca podrás supérarme entiéndelo eres un perdedor (riendo sensual) *w*

Dándose el golpe final los dos caen

Ya era tarde y fueron a sus casas un poco molesto de que no hubo vencedor, naruto llega a su casa gritando

Naruto: Tengo mucha hambre ¡! Después de un largo dia me merezco lo mejor detebayo!

Abre el refri esta vacio

Naruto: no importa (con sus ojos cerrados) busca en la alacena y no había nada

Naruto:Esto debe ser una broma!

Desesperado buscando en todas partes después de tanto buscar algo de comer se sentó inquieto

Naruto:tengo mucha hambre no podre dormir y mucho menos derrotar a sasuke …Un momento..! (ve la hora) QUE! Ya son las 12:00 de la madrugada o no perdí mucho tiempo buscando no podre comprar nada! Y si voy a la casa de sakura? No ya es muy tarde y no quisiera causar molestias a sus padres ehhh todos deben estar dormidos (con cara tiste) a menos de que sasuke… ahh como se me ocurre eso pero puede que sea mi solución

Mientras sasuke se preparaba para dormir pensando en su venganza cierra los ojos cuando se escuchan varios timbrazos (abre los ojos)

Sasuke:Quien se le ocurre tocar a esta hora espero que no sea sakura (abre la puerta y se sorprende) Naruto? Que haces aquí?

Naruto:sasuke yo…me preguntaba si tenias algo de comer hehe (tocándose la cabeza)

Sasuke:( con cara de o_o) viniste a esta hora solo para preguntarme si tenía algo de comer?

Naruto:es que veras paso algo chistoso pero si podrías invitarme? Hehe detebayo

Sasuke:(suspira) está bien pasa…

Naruto se sorprendió que tenía todo ordenado y limpio

Naruto:OH que limpio y grande comparado con mi vivienda es… bueno olvídalo que hay de comer sasuke?

Sasuke:deja de estar revisando mi casa quieres? Y sígueme

-ya en la cocina

Sirve un tazón de de pescado con puré de tomates

Naruto: y eso es?

Sasuke: Callate y come!

Naruto:que tal si es veneno ehhh ehh sasuke

Sasuke: eres tan molesto espera…. (sasuke buscando en la alacena)

Ten una sopa instantánea creo que podrás conformarte con esto y dejarme en paz

Naruto:Que bien! (Rápido la prepara emocionado) ahora si a comer (empieza a comer)

Ya terminado de comer Naruto:ahhh que buena comida un momento por que tenias una sopa instantánea? ._.

Sasuke:CALLATE! Que te importa

Naruto:no dijiste que odiabas esa comida?

Sasuke:dejame en paz y vete

Naruto: -_- creo que descubrí tu secretito hehe

Sasuke:no digas nada idiota!

Naruto:le dire a kakashi-sensei y a sakura detebayo! Corriendo por la casa

Sasuke lo alcanza y lo detiene pero caen al piso y se observan

Naruto:oye sasuke….

Sasuke: (se sonroja) y le dice no digas nada de acuerdo? Es nuestro secreto entendiste?

Naruto: y si lo digo?

Sasuke: me las pagaras

Naruto:ya bueno no diré nada… (se levantan) ya es muy tarde creo que retiro nos vemos!

Sasuke:oye…. (naruto se detiene) por que no te quedas ya es muy tarde y eres tan estúpido que te pondrías en aprietos en algún lado

Naruto: (con cara seria luego rie) está bien me convenciste te estás portando amable solo porque no quieres que les diga verdad?

Sasuke: no solo por eso… siempre me quedado solo todas las noches creo que si tengo algo de compañía no me vendría mal

Naruto pensando en eso y en verdad supo que es difícil estar todas las noches solo

Naruto: está bien detebayo!

-Ya naruto y sasuke en la cama

Naruto:sasuke…en verdad te sientes solo?

Sasuke: eso no te importa

Naruto: si es así recuerda que tienes a sakura,kakashi y por supuesto que a mi si te sientes muy solo aquí puedes ir a mi casa sería algo divertido no crees? Y lo más importante no estas solo porque yo siempre estaré contigo de acuerdo No importa donde estes…yo guardare tu secreto…te lo prometo…

Sasuke:Naruto…. Gracias…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Naruto (despierta) pero que rayos? ' (ve la hora) ya es de día diablos llegare

tarde con sakura y sai (sale corriendo de su habitación y se ve la foto del equipo 7)

-En algún lugar en las montañas

"_no estás solo porque yo siempre estaré contigo de acuerdo No importa donde estés…yo guardare tu secreto…te lo prometo…"_

Sasuke:(con sus ojos cerrados) Naruto… yo…..

**FIN~**

**Aquí acaba la historia ahh que les pareció por favor agradecería sus comentarios n.n gracias por leer **

**Lo último que Sasuke no acabo de decir se los dejo a su imaginación xD**


End file.
